Hello Mister (KAISOO)
by Beby Vee
Summary: (Oneshot) Hanya cerita dari Kyungsoo yang terlambat saat bimbingan pertamanya dan berakhir diapartemen dosen pembimbingnya / KAISOO — GS


**HELLO MISTER**

 _Baby_Vee_

KAISOO / GS (ONESHOT)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan setengah berlari disepanjang lorong. Gadis manis nan mungil itu terus menurus mengumpat kepada jam serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong. Dia terlambat, padahal ini bimbingan pertamanya dengan dosen pembimbing skripsinya.

"Sial, aku terlambat 15 menit."

Gadis itu terengah, sedikit membenarkan penampilannya karena berlari dari halte bus sampai ruangan dosen di lantai tiga. Jangan tanya lift, karena lift untuk mahasiswa sedang dalam tahap peremajaan dan hanya sisa lift dosen yang di haramkan untuk diinjak mahasiswa. Jadi apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan kecuali berlari menaiki tangga hingga lantai 3?

Merasa penampilannya cukup rapi, gadis manis itu mengetuk pintu ruang khusus dosen didepannya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari dalam gadis itu segera membuka pintu secara perlahan lalu masuk.

Dia membungkuk sopan kepada dosen pembimbingnya yang masih muda. Sedikit menunduk karena gugup akan tatapan tajam juga aura mengerikan dari sang dosen pembimbing. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat bergidik ngeri ditempat merasakan aura lelaki itu. Sungguh, benar-benar dingin.

"Lupa dengan janjimu nona Do?" ucap dosen muda itu menyindir.

Kyungsoo sendiri meringis karena dosen pembimbingnya itu memang terkenal dengan ketatnya dimasalah waktu. Dan sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi mahasiswi pertama dan satu-satu nya yang dibimbing oleh dosen tersebut. Karena selama 5 tahun beliau menjadi dosen, tak seorangpun mahasiswa digumbrisnya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya sir, ada sedikit masalah tadi dijalan sehingga membuat waktu saya terbuang selama 15 menit."

"Ku pikir itu bukan sebuah alasan bukan noona Do?" Kyungsoo semakin menciut mendengar si dosen muda yang terus menyudutkannya. Sungguh dia takut dosen tersebut tidak mau menerima Kyungsoo menjadi pembimbingnya lagi.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengulum bibir bawahnya, lalu lagi-lagi membungkuk sembari meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya sir, maafkan saya."

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang dosen membuat Kyungsoo semakin menciut.

Ini bimbingan pertamanya dan dia sudah membuat kesan yang buruk untuk sang dosen pembimbing. Jadi, jika dosen itu marah, Kyungsoo merasa wajar. Apalagi dia sendiri yang mengatur janji dengan si dosen di jam 9 pagi. Sementara Kyungsoo tahu sendiri betapa sibuknya beliau meluangkan waktunya antara kegiatannya di perusahaan dan fakultas.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk dalam. Masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi telinganya tidak tuli dan gadis itu dapat mendengar suara kursi didorong kebelakang juga suara berkas-berkas yang dimasukkan.

Dosen muda itu sedang berberes hendak pergi. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang dosen pembimbing muda.

"Sir_" Kyungsoo hendak bertanya namun dosen muda itu sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku paling tidak suka keterlambatan dan kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Dosen muda itu dengan acuh melenggang begitu saja melewati Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak karena sudah ditinggalkan oleh sang pembimbing.

Dan saat lelaki itu menyentuh gagang pintu Kyungsoo refleks menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tapi sir, bagaimana dengan bimbingan saya?" tanya gadis itu setengah takut. Ya takut diacuhkan lagi atau bahkan ditolak. Tidak lucu jika dia harus mencari dosen pembimbing baru sementara tema yang dia ajukan sangat menjorok kepada dosen muda itu.

Dosen mudah itu bergeming. Dia tidak berbalik, namun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega dengan jawabannya.

"Temui aku diapartemenku nanti jam 8 malam tidak boleh telat."

.

.

.

 _ **Burkkk!**_

Kyungsoo menghempaskan begitu saja kepala serta tasnya dimeja kanti fakultas. Sedikit membuat memekik kaget dari dua sahabatnya yang cerewet seperti bebek.

"Yakk! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan." Itu si bebek pertama yang selalu menggunakan ealiner dimata segarisnya kapanpun dan dimana pun.

"Iya! Kau juga hampir membuatku merusak lipstick ku!" sungut satu lagi yang duduk disebelah bebek pertama. Sebut saja dia bebek kedua, entah bisa disebut bebek atau tidak karena dia lebih terlihat seperti rusa dengan bola mata cantiknya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar malas matanya. Lihatlah, mereka juga akan menjalani skripsi bersama Kyungsoo tapi dengan hebatnya mereka tenang-tenang saja karena dua gadis genit itu memiliki dosen-dosen pembimbing diantara pahanya –sebut saja kekasih mereka. Tidak seperti dia yang sialnya mendapat dosen yang super duper sadis dan kejam masalah waktu. Jika ingat itu Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mengangis.

Luhan _–si gadis bermata indah seperti rusa–_ yang pertama menyadari raut wajah suram Kyungsoo setelah selesai dengan lipstick merah menggoda dan cermin ajaibnya.

"Kau kenapa Soo?" tanya gadis itu sembari mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang ditidurkan di meja kantin.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau seperti habis terkena badai macam itu?" si bebek berealiner _–Baekhyun–_ ikut bergabung mengintrogasinya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian tau? Aku terlambat dibimbingan pertamaku dengan dosen kim." Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mampu melebarkan bola matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga takjup dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar saja!" –Luhan.

"Kau gadis gila." –Baekhyun.

Itulah kedua sahabatnya. Bukannya mereka menyemangaki, mereka malah semakin memojokkan Kyungsoo dengan ucapan-ucapannya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin menangis dibuatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau tau sendiri bukan dia itu sangat disiplin dalam waktu." Kyungsoo hanya semakin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Apa dia mengundurkan diri jadi dosen pembimbing mu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak mengundurkan diri, dia malah mengundangku untuk menjalani bimbingan diapartemennya nanti malam karena moodnya rusak dengan keterlambatanku."

Kedua temannya itu menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan. Keduanya yang tidak ikut andil apa-apa ikut lega karena setidaknya Kyungsoo mereka tidak ditolak oleh dosen pembimbingnya.

"Syukurlah jika memang dia tidak mengudurkan diri." Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan Luhan, namun senyuman itu seketika lenyap karena ucapan Baekhyun si biang gosip.

"Well... aku tidak terlalu kaget jika dosen kim itu tidak akan mengundurkan diri."

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya kearah Kyungsoo, "Jangan sok tidak mengerti Soo."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Soo.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lekat, "Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari tingkat pertama sampai akhirpun juga tau jika Dosen Kim itu memang tertarik padamu sejak lama."

Kyungsoo mendengus jengah. Dia terlalu bosan dengan berita itu hanya karena Dosen Kim selalu memberi nilai Kyungsoo A sementara nilai mahasiswa lainnya hanya dibeli paling tinggi B-.

Gadis manis itu melihat sahabat bebeknya jengah, "Ayolah Baek, jangan seperti itu. Kau tau, aku mendapat nilai A dari Dosen Kim itu atas usahaku sendiri bukan karena dia menyukaiku. Jadi kumohon jangan terlalu dengan gosip murahan macam itu, ingat dia dosen kita." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan yang juga duduk didepan Kyungsoo segera menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya kuat serta mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"No.. no.. no.. bukan masalah nilai Soo. Hanya saja lihat dari matanya setiap beliau memandangmu. Caranya yang dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang beliau curahkan ketika memandangmu dikelas. Berbeda jika menatap mahasiswa lain dia berubah jadi beruang kutub yang dingin dan beku."

Kyungsoo segera menyeret tasnya juga mengangkat badannya agar berdiri dan pergi. Gadis itu terlalu malas dengan ocehan si biang gosip kampus itu. Well dia akui jika Dosen Kim itu tampan dan masih muda. Hanya saja terlalu berlebihan jika dia harus mengambil hati dari setiap mahasiswa yang iri dengannya.

Dia juga baekhyun dan Luhan yang dengan beraninya menjalin hubungan dengan dosennya sendiri dan hanya cuek bebek dengan segala sindiran dan kata-kata kasar yang mengatainya. Tapi mereka kebal dan hanya memasang muka datar. Tapi Kyungsoo itu Cuma gadis biasa yang memang kurang suka jika harus menjadi perhatian.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita bahkan belum selesai berbicara." Protes baekhyun yang di angguki keras oleh Luhan disebelahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya mengangkat tangannya diudara tanda pamit membuat kedua sahabatnya itu mendengus kesal karena selalu begitu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen mewah dikawan gangnam. Dia sudah berdiri disana hampir 10 menit lamanya. Gadis itu sedikit meremas buku ditangannya dan menggulum bibir bawahnya.

Dia hendak menekan bel apartemen itu, hanya saja dia sedikit ragu karena takut mengganggu sang pemilik apartemen. Dia hanya mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian tadi pagi tentang dirinya yang terlambat. Jadi dia mencoba lebih awal untuk menemui sang dosen pembimbing.

Kyungsoo tadi berangkat pukul 7 dari rumah dan sampai pada pukul 7.20 disana. Dia tadi menaiki taksi jadi dia sampai cepat dan dapat berdiri didepan pintu itu lebih awal.

Kyungsoo sedikit menimbang-nimbang sebelum membulatkan tekatnya untuk menekan bell apartemen itu. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Itu pikir Kyungsoo.

Tak beberapa lama pintu itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo menganga saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Disana, Dosen Kim berdiri dengan tampannya dengan setelan rumahan hanya kaos dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya yang masih basah diusap dengan handuk kecil. Kulit kecoklatannya semakin nampak bersinar karena lampu penarangannya yang berwarna keemasan didepan.

Lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti dosen saat mengajar dikampus. Dia terlihat benar-benar tampan dan muda. Meski Kyungsoo akui bahwa dia memang tetap tampan dengan style nya dikampus.

Hanya saja, mata tajamnya yang biasa tertutup kacamata, kini dibiarkan polos begitu saja. Demi tuhan, mungkin Kyungsoo akan leleh sekarang jika dosen muda itu tidak memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Nona Do? Kau sudah datang? Ku pikir kita memiliki janji pukul 8 malam." Ucap dosen muda itu sembari memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di depan apartemennya.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode mengagumi tampang rupawan si dosen muda segera mengembalikan ekspresinya ke dalam mode semula.

Gadis itu berdehem kecil untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Eum, maaf jika saya datang terlalu cepat. Hanya saja saya takut jika kejadian seperti tdai pagi terulang." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Duhh, rasanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas jika si dosen muda itu merus menerus menatapnya intens semacam ingin menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

Dosen muda itu menyeringai tipis melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri menggeram dalam hati melihat seringai dibibir dosen pembimbingnya.

' _Sial, bahkan dia terlihat tampan saat menyeringai'_ –batin Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, silahkan masuk." Dosen muda itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemen super mewahnya.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat terperangah kali pertama matanya melihat ke dalam apartemen si dosen muda. Gadis manis itu lagi-lagi dibuat menganga dengan apartemen didepannya. Dari pada disebut apartemen, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut rumah sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam fase-fase kagum mengamati apartemen super mewah itu di buat kembali kedua nyata oleh suara sang dosen muda yang mempersilahkannya duduk sementara sang dosen akan pergi sebentar masuk kedalam kamar untuk menata penampilannya.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengajukan sebagai tema skripsimu?" lelaki itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya, sementara itu Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap disebelahnya.

Well, mereka memang sedikit akrab sekarang dari pada 30 menit yang lalu. Setidaknya keduanya tidak terlalu kaku seperti diawal.

"Baiklah, jika memang ini pilihanmu aku akan memberikan beberapa literatur yang sesuai dengan tema ini. mungkin bisa kau gunakan untuk refensi dari skripsimu." Ucap lelaki itu sembari menutup map tempat Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa pilihan tentang judul skripsi yang akan dia gunakan.

Ini pertemuan pertama jadi mereka hanya memahas hal-hal mendasar seperti apa judul yang akan digunakan dan landasan teori apa yang dapat mendukung judul tersebut.

Setelah menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu segera membungkuk sembari berterima kasih kepada sang Dosen muda.

"Terima kasih sir.. maafkan saya sekali lagi atas tindakan saya tadi pagi yang tidak tepat janji."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sekilas, "it's okey nona Do, jangan terlalu difikirkan."

Kyuungsoo tersenyum, "Sekali lagi saya terima kasih sir. Juga saya pamit undur diri dahulu."

Kyungsoo hendak bangkin namun tidak jadi karena suara sang dosen muda yang mengintrupsinya.

"Tidak ingin makan malam dulu Nona Do?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, dan tersenyum simpul membuat hati seseorang berdesir karenanya.

"Tentu,"

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sebulan sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin si dosen muda mulai mengadakan bimbingan.

Tidak seperti mahasiswa lain yang hanya melakukan bimbingan selama seminggu sekali. Kyungsoo sendiri selalu dengan rajin akan melakukan bimbingan setidaknya tiga kali dalam semingu. Bahkan diminggu kedua dia pernah tujuh hari full terus bimbingan dengan Jongin.

Sejak malam itu juga, sudah diputuskan bahwa Kyungsoo akan melakukan bimbingan di apartemen Jongin setiap pukul 8 malam.

Mereka juga sudah dekat dan tidak canggung lagi. bahkan keduanya kini memanggil dengan nama jika hanya berada berdua diapartemen Jongin.

Dan malam ini pun waktunya Kyungsoo melakukan bimbingan karena sudah 3 hari lamanya dia tidak mendatangi apartemen jongin membuat si dosen muda menerornya untuk terus datang padahal Kyungsoo sedang ada di Goyang karena bibinya yang sakit.

Kyungsoo segera menekan bell apartemen Jongin berkali-kali. Gadis itu segera kemari setelah pulang dari Goyang. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan hujan yang turun membasahi Seoul semalam suntuk membuatnya harus berjalan mengenakan payung meski percuma karena dia tetap basah.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang menganga melihat Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Hai," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya yang sedikit bergetar karena menggigil.

Jongin segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"ya tuhan, kenapa kau nekat hujan-hujanan sih Soo,"

Lelaki itu mengomel membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Mereka sudah biasa saling mendekap, menggenggam bahkan mencium juga menghawatirkan. Semua mengalir begitu saja saat keduanya sudah dekat meski tanpa hubungan yang jelas.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?"

Lelaki itu menepuk keningnya, "Ah ya, aku lupa. Ayo masuk, setidaknya didalam lebih hangat."

Lelaki itu segera membawa masuk Kyungsoo kedalam. Bukan keruang tamu melainkan ke kamar tidurnya. Itu juga sudah biasa karena biasanya mereka juga menjalani bimbingan disana jika Jongin masih sibuk dengan laporan-laporan dari klientnya.

Kyungsoo duduk dipinggir ranjang lelaki itu. Bibirnya tersenyum samar melihat Jongin yang mondar-mandir mencari handuk bahkan baju ganti untuk Kyungsoo.

Setidaknya dalam waktu sebulan dia bisa mengenal bagaimana sifat asli dari si dosen kim yang tampan itu. Jika diluar dia terlihat tegas dan kejam. Maka didalam dia adalah tipe orang ceroboh dan juga bodoh. Sungguh awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan perbedaan yang jauh antara kedua sifat Jongin. tapi lelaki itu hanya bilang jika dosen harus memiliki wibawa di hadapan mahasiswanya sementara jika dirumah dia bukan siapa-siapa jadi terserah dia mau apa.

Lelaki itu kembali kedang selembar handuk dan sebuah kaos hitam kebesaran.

"Maaf aku hanya punya ini. mungkin ini akan menutupi sampai bawah pahamu. Aku tidak punya celana yang sesuai dengan tubuh mungilmu soo." Ucap lelaki itu tak enak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus pipi lelaki yang terlihat khawatir dengannya.

"Tidak masalah, nanti jika bajuku kering aku akan menggantinya lagi."

Kyungsoo segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menganti bajunya yang basah. Dan sialnya air itu merembes sampai kepakaian dalamnya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak melepasknya, dia akan terkena deman sementara jika dia melepaskannya maka dia seperti memberi umpan kepada serigala tidur.

Kyungsoo yang bingung akhirnya melepas semuanya. Perduli setan dengan serigala yang tidur, itu urasan nanti yang penting dia tidak sakit itu saja.

.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sedikit perasaan risih karena tubuhnya hanya dibungkus oleh selembar kain saja. Beruntung baju itu besar sehingga terlihat seperti mini dress untuknya, warnanya juga hitam jadi Kyungsoo sedikit lega jika ini tidak akan tempus pandang.

Jongin datang disaat yang sama sembari membawa segelas coklat panas ditangannya. Lelaki itu sedikit meneguk ludah melihat betis mulus Kyungsoo. Dia itu lelaki normal yang pasti akan tergoda dengan makhluk mungil nan indah macam Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai ganti bajunya?" gadis itu mengangguk. "Dududklah."

Jongin memerintahkan Kyungsoo duduk disofa ujung ruangan. Tempat biasanya mereka berdiskusi tentang skripsi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menyerahkan segelas coklat panas dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih untuk itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau harus memaksakan kesini jika hujan lebat seperti ini?" Jongin membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Kentara sekali jika lelaki itu khawatir membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum samar.

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku yang akan langsung kemari jika sudah pulang."

"Tapi ini hujan Soo, aku bisa memakluminya." Lelaki itu kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah sungguh oppa. Aku juga merindukan dosen cerewetku ini."

Jongin hanya mendengus samar dengan godaan yang lontarkan Kyungsoo. Selalu begitu. Gadis itu benar-benar suka menggodanya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. hingga Jongin mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja ketumpahan coklat panas saat hendak menaruhnya.

"Auw!"

"Hei kau kenapa?" jongin yang gelagapan langsung mengambil tissue dimeja. Lelaki itu mengelap terburu-buru baju bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa disengaja, baju Kyungsoo tersingkap menampilkan paha putihnya yang memerah karena ketumpahan coklat panas tadi.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya malu saat pahanya terlihat kala bajunya tersingkap. Dan pipinya semakin merona saat Jongin yang tadi sibuk mengelap pahanya, kini malah mendekat dan menjilati bagian pahanya yang memerah.

"O-oppa," cicit gadis itu.

Namun Jongin yang entah kerasukan setan apa, malah semakin menjilati keatas paha Kyungsoo. Disemakin bersemangat menjilatinya kala mendengar gadis itu menahan desahannya.

Mungkin ini sebenarnya tidak pantas jika dilakukan oleh dosen pembimbing juga mahasiswa bimbingannya hanya saja ini berbeda. Sulit rasanya dijelaskan bagaimana hubungan mereka.

Saat baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan sudah tersingkap keatas. Jongin dibuat terbelalak dengan bagian private Kyungsoo yang tertutup apapun.

"Soo..."

"Ma-maaf, pakaian dalamku basah jadi aku melepaskannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menahan desahannya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit terbakar gairah saat Jongin mulai menjilat-jilati pahanya.

Jongin yang tadi duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, kini berpindah posisi dengan duduk dibawah gadis itu. Lelaki itu dengan telaten membuka paha Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan pekikan gugup dari empunya.

"O-oppa,"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mendamba yang sangat. Lelaki itu seolah meminta ijin. Namun yang didapat hanya Kyungsoo yang merona sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin merasa mendapat persetujuan dari keterdiaman gadis itu. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menolak kala Jongin semakin masuk kedalam belahan pahanya.

"Ahhh..."

Kyungsoo mendesah saat bibir tebal dosen pembimbingnya menjilat-jilat area private nya. Gadis itu sedikit malu dengan posisinya yang mengangkang diatas Jongin. tapi melihat sang dosen yang terlihat begitu menikmati membuat perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk. Dari senang sampai bergairah jadi satu.

Dan saat lidah itu terus membasahi lubangnya, apa yang bisa lakukan kecuali melepas gairahnya dengan menyebut nama sang dosen dalam erangannya.

Gadis itu sedikit terengah dipuncak pencapaiaannya. Mata bulatnya menyayu melihat sang dosen muda bangkit dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya berdiri.

Lelaki itu memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah kelelahan karena puncaknya. Dia menghadiahi sebuah kecupuan kecil didahinya yang membuat sang gadis menutup matanya menikmati kulitnya bersentuhan dengan bibir sang dosen muda.

"Soo, bolehkah?" tanya lelaki itu. Kyungsoo diam sejenak memperhatikan lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah memohon serta kobaran gairah yang tengah ditahan.

Jadi gadis itu setengah ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tau maksud dari 'bolehkah' itu apa. Dia juga tau bagaiman seorang pria dewasa jika menahan gairah. Jadi dia bersedia menyerahkan mahkota berharganya kearah lelaki tampan didepannya ini.

Jongin langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo saat mendapat anggukan persetujuan.

Lelaki itu mulai mengkecup dan melumat secara perlahan mengundang Kyungsoo untuk ikut bermain. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo mengikuti kemauan Jongin kemana.

Keduanya berperang lidah dan saling membagi saliva satu sama lain. Tangan Jongin pun tak mau ikut diam dengan menjelajah tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengelus-elusnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah diantara ciumannya.

Tangan nakal itu mulai masuk kedalam kaos yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Dia mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo secara perlahan lalu naik-naik hingga mencapai dua buah gundukan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Kyungsoo langsung melepas tautannya dengan Jongin saat lelaki itu meremas payudaranya.

"Eunghh~"

Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Jongin untuk melepas kaos kebesaran yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Setelah kaos itu dibuang jauh. Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat terpesona dengan tubuh polos murid bimbingannya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bagaimana Jongin yang langsung menyerang bibir Kyungsoo. Turun ke leher, dada, perut dan kembali ketas lagi.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan banyak tanda di setiap jalur yang dilewati.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Bagaimana mulut lelaki itu bekerja dan bagaimana tangan lelaki itu dipusat tubuhnya. Seluruhnya nikmat, bahkan Kyungsoo mungkin akan pingsan karena kenikmatan yang tiada hentinya ini.

Dan saat waktunya tiba, di mana Jongin yang sudah memusatkan kejantanannya keliang hangat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meringis saat benda tumpul itu sedikit masuk dilubangnya.

Dan saat seluruhnya telah masuk kedalam, Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah ciuman untuk membungkamnya dari jeritan kesakitannya.

Lelaki itu berdiam sebentar agar Kyungsoo mampu menyesuaikan dengan ukurannya. Dan saat Kyungsoo memerintahkannya bergerak, lelaki itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan-lahan.

Kyungsoo merasa perih diawal tapi nikmat setelahnya. Apalagi saat benda tumpul itu menyentuh titik termanisnya, maka Kyungsoo akan menjerit dan meminta lebih. Dan Jongin menurutinya begitu saja.

Mereka berdua mengejar kenikmatan bersama. Dengan nafas terengah, saliva dimana-mana juga keringat yang banjir tiada henti keluar dari tubuh keduanya.

Entah sampai berapa lamanya, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin yang semakin cepat menusuk juga benda itu semakin membesar sampai akhirnya lelaki itu menjeritkan nama gadisnya.

"Arghhh Sooohhhh~"

Dan lelaki itu menumpahkan segala sarinya didalam ramih Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terengah karena pencapaian hebat dari keduanya. Jongin yang lelah terjatuh begitu saja menimpa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang juga lelah.

"Oppa~" gadis itu merengek sambil mencoba menjauhkan badan lelaki yang lebih besar darinya.

Jongin yang mengerti pun terkekeh dan menggulingkan badannya kesamping. Lelaki tampan itu membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh penuh peluh keduanya.

Keduanya langsung terlelap begitu saja karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Matahari beranjak naik kepermukaan membuat pemilik mata sebulat mutiara itu mengerjabkan matanya pelan. gadis itu melenguh sembari melemaskan otot-otot lelahnya.

Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit kala mendapati bagaian bawahnya yang terasa sedikit perih. Dan tiba-tiba saja ingatan semalam membuatnya membuka matanya semakin lebar.

Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa dia mengenakan selembar kaos kebesaran kemarin. Gadis itu sedikit gugup dengan ingatannya semalam.

Hey, mereka bukan apa-apa tapi kenapa mereka malah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar antara dosen dan mahasiswanya.

Dan saat rasa kegundahan itu bergelanyar di dalam kepala kecilnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Jongin dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi. Lelaki itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk termenung diranjangnya. Dan saat dia duduk sambil menyentuh pundaknya, Kyungsoo terlonjak dengan kagetnya.

"hei kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang bingung dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba beringsut kesisi ranjang yang lain.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil menggigit bawahnya. Tidak berani menatap dosen pembimbingnya. Jongin yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan mendekat dan mendekap gadis kecilnya. Meski awalnya dia mendapat penolakan setidaknya Kyungsoo diam akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa hmmm?" Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Kyungsoo. Dia mendongakkan wajah gadis manis itu untuk menghadapnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam sembari menatapnya dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

Melihat itu Jongin kembali membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Diusapnya kepala gadis itu sembari menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Sttt, tidak akan terjadi apa apa. Jikapun iya, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua."

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ragu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, lalu kembali membawa gadisnya kepelukannya.

"Nanti, setelah kau selesai dengan wisudamu. Aku akan datang keorang tuamu dan memintamu. Kau maukan menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Apa ini sebuah lamaran?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Jongin tertawa kecil sembari mengecup hidung mancung Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya. "ya, jadi... apa kau mau menikah dengan dosen tampanmu ini?"

Kyungsoo mendengus karena ucapan Jongin yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali. Lagi pula, seharusnya oppa melamarku dengan lebih baik bukannya dengan keadaan seperti ini." gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun tak berselang lama gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"But... yes sir, i want to marry you."

Dan senyuman itu menular kepada Jongin yang langsung menghadiahi gadis mungilnya dengan kecupan dibibir merah merekahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Apa ini? entahlah baby vee tutup mata ajahhh wkwkwk

Aduhhh nc nya gagal :p

Gak papalah, ini pertama kali baby vee buat nc jadi mohon dimaklumi oke!

Have nice a day readers-nim...

See you :*


End file.
